


A New Day in the Old Town

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2017, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Alan and Billy have to shelter from the rain.





	A New Day in the Old Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> Written for tarlan's fandom_stocking.

The rain was falling, and falling, and falling causing Alan and Billy to abandon their original camp to further up in the mountains lest their tent float away on a river of mud. Alan had already complained about the lack of money in the dig, the lack of resources and the lack of any progress and now he was complaining about the tent he and Billy were being forced to share.

“You know I didn't make it rain on purpose, right?” Billy asked.

Alan stopped mid-rant to look over in surprise at him. “When did I say it was your fault?”

Billy raised an eyebrow. “You've blamed me for everything else.”

“Don't be absurd,” Alan said, returning to his notebook and writing down more of his notes from earlier so that he wouldn't forget them. Billy bit back a sigh. Maybe the weather was just getting to the both of them.

Billy settled into his own sleeping bag with a book, some crime novel that one of the students helping out at the dig had left lying around when the heavens had opened. It had a gaudy cover and was apparently the fortieth book in a series by some author he'd never heard of. He'd already worked out who the murderer was after the first ten pages (he'd skimmed to the end to be sure) and had rather been hoping that Alan would provide some entertainment instead, but as usual he was far too engrossed in his research to pay Billy any mind.

“What are you pouting about now?” Alan asked.

“What?”

Alan put down his notebook and pencil and turned towards Billy. “You haven't turned a page in nearly five minutes. You're not that slow of a reader.”

“How would you know what kind of a reader I am?” Billy asked, trying very hard not to pout and hating the soft whine he could hear in his voice.

“I pay attention,” Alan said, looking smug. Billy really wanted to kiss that smug look off his face, but suspected that the overture would be unwelcome.

“Really? You?”

“Well I certainly know that detective fiction is hardly your genre. Normally on digs you're reading a Jack Horner.”

This was true and Billy was extremely surprised that Alan had given his reading habits any thought at all. Alan just continued looking smug.

“Great. Good for you. I'm going to bed now.”

Billy put his book away and slipped further down into his sleeping bag, plumping up his pillow under Alan's curious gaze. He then turned off the small light above his head so that only Alan's light and the lightning outside still shone brightly.

“I've upset you,” Alan said, voice low.

Billy sighed. He could never stay mad at Alan, no matter how often it might be deserved. “It's fine. Just, go on with what you were doing.”

Instead Alan put his work away and settled into his own sleeping bag. The tent they had been left with wasn't particularly big and they had by necessity to stay closer to each other than they perhaps would have normally. It certainly wasn't that unusual for them to spend their nights like this though, so Billy had no idea why there was such a charged atmosphere in the tent, unless it was part of the storm.

“I'm sorry,” Alan said. He shifted even closer to Billy and their legs touched. Normally when this happened Billy would move his legs away, but this time he kept them where they were and was rewarded by Alan's soft smile. “I've been told I can be insensitive. Several of those times by you, if I'm recalling correctly.”

Billy had to laugh at that and Alan's smile grew wider. “Maybe it's just this storm. I think I'm getting a headache or something.”

“Is there anything I could do?” Alan asked, raising a hand to Billy's forehead and brushing away a stray lock of hair.

Billy blinked, hard. Was Alan actually _flirting_ with him?

“I was attempting to yes,” Alan said with a self-deprecating laugh, “but it seems I'm a little out of practice.”

“I said that out loud?” Billy asked. “Shit.”

Alan laughed. “I'm afraid you did. Maybe you really are coming down with something.”

“No,” Billy said, grabbing at Alan's wrist as he started to move his hand away. “I mean...” He bit his bottom lip and rubbed his thumb along the pressure point on Alan's wrist. Alan's eyes darkened and before Billy could work out whether he or Alan was moving they were kissing, a desperate coming together that softened as the thunder roared out overhead and ended in soft kisses against lips and jaw.

When Billy moved away a little he felt as breathless as he had after running the New York marathon and Alan was looking a little shell-shocked.

“I'd prefer to be doing this in a hotel,” Alan admitted as the rain again began pummelling the roof of the tent and the wind began to gather pace.

“Me too,” Billy said with a cheeky grin. He then started to unzip his sleeping bag and motioned for Alan to do the same. “Trust me.”

“Always,” Alan said and Billy fought hard to ignore the tremor of his fingers as he turned their two separate sleeping bags into one large one.

“What do you think?”

“Ingenious,” Alan said and pressed another kiss against Billy's lips. “I've been rather oblivious to all this, haven't I?”

“Focused on other things is how I prefer to think about it.”

Alan hummed. “Perhaps. But that changes tonight.”

“It does?” Billy asked, daring to let himself hope that this wasn't just some feverish fantasy and when he woke up in the morning nothing between them would have changed.

Alan raised his hand to Billy's face and gently ran a finger down his cheek. “It does.”

And so despite the storm raging above they pressed closer to each other and managed to fall asleep in each other's arms, eager to see what the morning would bring.  



End file.
